Research is proposed in the following areas: (1) Thermodynamic and conformation studies will be carried out on the interaction of colchicine and colchicine derivatives with tubulin, and their effects on microtubule assembly will be examined in detail; (2) The effect of ions on the interaction of anti-cancer drugs with tubulin will be examined with particular emphasis on the formation of non-micrrotubule three-dimensional assembled structures. (3) The effect of assembly-enhancing solvent components will be studied with the aim of uncovering the specific features of their interactions with tubulin and possible conformational changes which they induce in the protein.